Leçon de séduction par ma petite soeur !
by Nanadu33980
Summary: C'est le nouvel an à l'Académie Cross, et Yûki se met en tête de mettre son demi-frère avec son sempai pendant le bal organisé pour cet événement spécial ! /!\ Lemon /!\


**Leçon de séduction par ma petite sœur !**

**Auteure :**_Nanadu33980 ou Nath-chan ^^_

**Manga :**_ Vampire Knight _

**Mangaka :**_Hino Matsuri-sama_

**Attention :**_Cette fiction est une fiction Yaoi soit une relation explicite entre hommes et contient un langage grossier. Elle est un peu (carrément !) OC, et il y aura aussi un lemon !_

**Déconseillé :**_Je déconseille cette fiction aux homophobes, aux âmes pures et innocentes, et aux personnes sensible ou sur le point de faire une dépression. Pour quitter c'est en haut à droite la crois rouges. _=3

**Personnage présents :**_Zéro, Kaname, Yûki, Cross, Yagari, Takuma, et Shiki. _

**Couple principal :**_Kaname x Zéro._

**Couple secondaire :**_ Yagaki x Cross et Shiki x Takuma. _

**Note de l'auteur :**_Salut tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite d'abord une bonne année 2014 avec tous mes vœux de bonheur ! Ensuit je suis venu ici avec un OS pour fêter cette nouvelle année qui nous promet plein de surprise !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**-Académie Cross une semaine avant le 31 décembre...-**

Aujourd'hui était un jour maudit pour Zéro Kiryu, en est fait il était tombé de son lit, avait renversé son café, cassé une porte, et s'était blessé en tuant un Level E. Le pauvre pensait naïvement que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais il se trompait, car il avait oublié une personne qui pouvait rendre sa journée encore plus catastrophique qu'elle ne l'est déjà, en une phrase : Je vais t'aider à séduire Kaname-senpei. La personne qui avait dit cette phrase n'était autre que Yûki. La petite sœur chérie du chasseur. (Enfin, chérie ça discute...). Une semaine auparavant le directeur Cross avait eu la brillante idée de demander à Kaname Kuran, le président de la Night Class et aussi l'amour secret de Zéro (accessoirement), si les deux parties pouvaient fêter le nouvel an ensemble. Le brun avait accepté la proposition, quand il fut parti l'homme appela Zéro et Yûki pour leur dire cette merveilleuse nouvelle, il avait ajouté « Vous pourrez faire partie de la fête, car ce sera Yagari et moi qui allons surveiller l'école. ». L'argenté soupira en repensant à ça. Franchement, lui à une fête ? Avec les sangsues ? Non, merci. Et en plus Yûki qui s'était mis en tête de l'aider à séduire le prince des vampires (en gros elle avait décidé de jouer les entremetteuses.), il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou devenu fou.

Zéro soupira à nouveau, il fonça dans quelque chose (ou quelqu'un), il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas regardé où il marchait. Le quelque chose lui tendit une main. STOP ! Retour en arrière ! Arrêt sur image ! Une main ? L'argenté leva les yeux vers le visage du propriétaire de cette main tendue. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit que ce propriétaire n'était autre que Kaname. Zéro leva la tête, puis se sur ses pieds sans prendre la main, qui lui était gentiment tendue. Après s'être remis debout, le hunter passa à côté de Kuran sans le regarder. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas de cet avis, il lui saisit le bras, le retourna, prit son visage entre ses mains et dit d'une voix sensuelle « Tu ne me dis même pas pardon, Zéro. » Le prénommé rougit, puis bafouilla des excuses. Le vampire, lui, le trouvait adorable comme ça, tout rouge et en train d'essayer de formuler ses excuses. Le prince eut un sourire charmeur et murmura à l'oreille du Kiryu « Je te pardonne que si tu viens au bal du nouvel an. » L'argenté ravala un hoquet de surprise, il n'allait pas lui obéir juste pour ses beaux yeux bordeaux. Zéro se gifla mentalement, puis accepta en lui disant qu'il avait déjà l'intention d'aller à ce maudit bal. Kaname le relâcha et partit vers sa chambre. Zéro fit la même chose, arrivé dans sa chambre l'argenté eut envie de mourir. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quel serait le meilleur moyen pour se donner la mort, que Yûki arriva en trompe. La brune dit avec une voix très sérieuse « Zéro ! On va en ville pour faire les boutiques pour que tu ais la tenue I-DE-AL pour séduire maître Kaname ! »

L'argenté se dit que Dieu ne devait pas être de son côté aujourd'hui, pour qu'il est Kuran et sa sœur d'affiler. Le pauvre hunter fut traîné de force en ville. Une fois là-bas la jeune fille et lui firent le tour de toute les boutiques de la cité, ils retournèrent à l'académie pour que Yûki choisisse la tenue de son frère pour la soirée. La brune fit d'abord mettre à son meilleur ami un jean slim noir, avec une chemise violette et des Doc Martine blanche, le résultat fut époustouflant mais pas assez pour Yûki qui lui fit essayer un jean slim bleu ciel, un débardeur Marcel noir sous une chemise blanche, et des rangers noires. Ce fut la même chose que pour la première tenue, au bout de la 45 ème tenue la brune sourit et dit « Si avec ça Kaname-senpai ne te saute pas dessous je me teint les cheveux en rose. » Zéro remit son uniforme, puis soupira. Sérieusement sa sœur et ses idées s'étaient pires que de tomber sur Cross et Yagari en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Et oui durant cette semaine de poisse le pauvre chargé de discipline, avait eu le droit de voir son père se faire prendre par son sensei. L'argenté chassa ses images traumatisante de son esprit.

**-Académie Cross 31 décembre 16h30 (4h avant le début de la fête)...-**

Zéro Kiryu était tranquillement dans sa chambre, quand sa sœur arriva dans un grand fracas. La jeune femme se jeta aux pieds de son frère, qui la regardait bizarrement, elle cria alors « Zéro tu savais que Shiki et Takuma étaient ensemble ?!

-Non, et personnellement je m'en fous. Répondit calmement l'argenté, puis il demanda. Comment sais-tu ça Yûki ? » L'adolescente rougit et expliqua en pleurnichant « J'étais en train d'aller dans la salle où la fête va se dérouler, quand j'ai entendu des bruit bizarre, comme des gémissements, je suis allée voir. J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe, car dans une des classes j'ai vu...

-Tu as vu ? L'incita Zéro.

-Takuma se fais violemment prendre par Shiki ! » (Moi : JE VEUX LA VIDEO !) Termina la jeune femme comme si c'était la fin du monde. Zéro ne dit rien mais comprit pourquoi sa petite sœur était dans cette état car voir un homme se faire prendre par un autre ça fait mal aux yeux. Il en savait quelque chose mais lui ça avait été son sensei et son père. Une chose trois fois plus pire (ça ne veut rien dire) que de voir deux jeunes hommes bien portant faire ce genre de chose. Le hunter secoua la tête, voire deux sangsues faire ça était aussi traumatisant que de voir deux vieil faire la même chose. Il soupira et dit d'une voix réconfortante « C'est bon Yûki calme toi. » Petit à petit la fille se calma et sourit à son frère en lui disant « Dis-moi toi tu ne devrais pas commençait à te préparer ? » Zéro déglutit, se leva d'un coup et partit en courant de sa chambre, Yûki mit que quelque seconde avant de le suivre. S'en suivi d'une course poursuite entre le frère et la sœur, ils passèrent devant Kaname comme des furies. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir Zéro rigolait avec Yûki, il eut un sourire et les suivit du regard. Le brun les vit l'arrêter à quelque mètre de lui, il vit l'argenté essayer de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Kaname remarqua alors la tenue du hunter, un vieux T-shirt à marche longue noir avec un col V, un jogging gris foncé et de vielles converses blanches. Il était sur le point d'aller vers eux quand Rima l'appela pour qu'il aille se préparer pour la soirée. Les deux amis en firent de même.

**-Académie Cross 31 décembre 20h30 Salle de Bal de la Night Class...-**

Kaname Kuran président de la Night Class était impatient de voir arriver son ange, Zéro Kiryu, il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin lui mettre le grappin dessus. D'après Yûki, l'argenté avait aussi des sentiments pour lui mais ne voulait pas le montrer et les cachaient. En parlant de la brune, elle arriva habillé d'une robe rouge passion, coiffé d'une rose rouge et ses petits pieds dans des escarpins noirs. La jeune femme était suivie de son frère qui portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente avec des deux motifs en forme d'ailes anges dans le dos fait avec des strasses dont les deux premier boutons étaient ouvert.

Il avait un pantalon de cuir blanc moulant ses fines jambes et son fessier alléchant avec une ceinture noire, puis des converses noires pour casser le blanc de la tenue. Autour de son cou l'argenté portait un collier dont le pendentif était un K, Kaname fut surpris de ce détaille il regarda Yûki qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le brun eut un sourire de prédateur, il s'approcha à pas de loups de Zéro qui était dos à lui, se pencha vers l'oreille du hunter et souffla « Peux-tu m'accorder cette danse, Zéro ? » L'argenté se retourna, il voulut dire « Non », mais Yûki le poussa dans les bras puissants du prince vampirique. Zéro lui lança un regard noir avant d'être entraîné, au centre de la piste par le beau brun. Une valse commença, Zéro rougit quand le vampire mit une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre dans l'une de ses mains, il mit la dernière sur l'épaule large de Kaname. Le prince les fit évoluer sur la piste de danse en petit cercle, ils ne cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux pendant toute la danse, et sans qu'ils le remarquent leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Mais ce moment magique fut prisé par le brusque changement de musique.

Le sang pur tira le hunter hors de la salle, et les amena dans sa chambre. Le brun plaqua son argenté contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Kaname passa ses mains sur les fesses de Zéro, ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du plus grand. Le vampire rompit le baiser, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son ange et le lécha. Sentant le prince commencer à lécher entre son cou et son épaule, l'argenté pencha la tête donnant un meilleur axer sur sa carotide et sa permission pour la morsure. Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et perfora avec joie la peau tendre et blanche de son amour. Kaname but plusieurs gorgeait du liquide vitale, il se détacha à regret du sang divin de son ange pour le regarder, il vit alors que les yeux de son argenté était devenu rouge. Le brun eut un sourire, il se redressa, attira le visage de Zéro au creux de son cou, il sentit alors les crocs de son amour s'enfoncer dans sa peau. L'argenté écarta sa bouche de là où elle était, le prince vampirique lui prit le menton, se pencha et l'embrassa écorchant la langue du plus jeune pour mélanger leurs sangs. Quand Kaname rompit le baiser, il remarqua que son ange était très excité. Le brun les déshabilla, retourna Zéro contre la porte, lécha ses doigts et en enfonça un dans l'intimité de son ange. L'argenté le sentit à peine, par contre pour le deuxième et le troisième Kaname dut détourner son intention pour pouvoir faire des mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux. Le brun toucha par hasard le bout de nerf qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant, il décida alors de retirer ses doigts. De retourner son ange, Kaname plaqua le dos de Zéro contre la porte, mit ses fines jambes sur ses larges épaules et fit entrer son imposant pénis en lui. Il laissa Zéro s'habituer à sa présence, le hunter fit le premier mouvement de bassin. Ce fut alors le fut vert pour la bête qui sommeillait en Kaname, qui martyrisa la prostate de son ange, qui, lui, hurlait son plaisir à s'en briser les cordes vocales. La jouissance fut longue à atteindre mais dès qu'ils furent au nirvana une fois, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'y retourner toute la nuit.

**-Académie Cross 1 janvier 10h30 Chambre de Kaname...-**

Dans son lit le prince des vampires regardait tendrement son petit ami endormi sur son torse. Le brun repensa à la nuit qui venait de passer en compagnie de son ange. Une nuit très mouvementée, dire qu'ils avaient fait ça jusqu'à l'aube. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les mouvements de son argenté dans ses bras puissants, il le vit ouvrir ses beaux yeux améthystes. Zéro releva la tête vers le visage souriant de son homme, il eut un doux sourire à son tour avant d'embrasser Kaname et de lui murmurer « Bonne année, chéri ! ». Le brun eut un sourire carnassier et susurra à l'oreille de son amant « Oui, mon ange. Mais je connais un très bon moyen pour fêter cette nouvelle année. ». Le prince sauta littéralement sur Zéro et ils le refirent jusqu'à ne plus pourvoir bouger, enfin surtout jusqu'à ce que Zéro ne puis plus bouger un muscle.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Commentaire de fin de fiction :** _Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser une review même si je trouve mon lemon merdique ! Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne année ! Sur ce à plus !_

**Bureau de l'auteur :**

_Moi : Je suis morte ! Sérieux, j'écris ça alors que j'ai la gueule de bois, je ne suis vraiment pas bien !_

_Zéro : TU VAS ME LE PAYER CELA NATH !_

_Moi : TA GUEULE ! J'ai mal au crâne donc LA FERME !_

_Yûki : *µ*_ _Super ! Je kiffe à mort ! Et pour une fois je suis intelligente ! Merci Nathalie-san !_

_Moi : Ah ce n'est pas moi qui ais voulut ça mais Hime-chan ! _

_Yûki : Bah, merci Hime-san !_

_Kaname : Tu viens d'écrire un de mes fantasmes Nath !_

_Moi : Ne t'en fais pas ! C'était aussi le mien et celui d'Hime-chan !_

_Zéro : Bande de pervers ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses fantasmes à la con !_

_Moi :*Frappe Zéro* Le fait de vouloir te voir être pris par Kaname contre une porte est un super fantasme ! La prochaine fois c'est dans une douche *µ* !_

_Zéro : *Pâlit a vu d'œil* Oh mon Ener ! Putain Nath tu m'as contaminé !_

_Hime-chan : C'est normal Nath-chan et moi sommes des virus !_

_Moi : Ouais ! Sur ce BONNE ANNEE et à la prochaine !_


End file.
